dublagemfandomcom-20200213-history
Três Espiãs de Mais
Personagens e dubladores brasileiros Sam Samantha, apelidada de Sam, é linda, tem longos cabelos ruivos e olhos verde esmeralda que combinam com a cor de seu uniforme (verde). Acredita-se que seja de ascendência irlandesa. Seu estilo de se vestir pode ser considerado hippie e no episódio 5x04 "A Vovó", é revelado que a cor favorita de Sam é roxo, apesar de verde ser a cor de seu uniforme. Sam é uma garota esperta, leal e amigável, que se destaca principalmente por ter uma inteligência acima da média (foi mencionado no episódio 4x23 "Espiãs no Espaço" que suas notas eram as melhores de toda a história do colégio Beverly Hills!). Ela possui também ótimas habilidades de liderança e é muito respeitada por seus amigos. Sam é sempre focada no que deve ser feito, seja estudando para a escola ou lutando contra o crime. Como Clover e Alex ela também gosta de ir ao shopping, fazer compras, ir a salões de beleza, mas não tem muito interesse por coisas supérfluas como as outras duas. Sam é mais analista das três. Ela formula a maior parte dos planos para capturar os vilões ou sair de situações de quase morte. Pode ser considerada a "irmãzona" entre as três, já que é a mais velha e a mais madura, mesmo que às vezes possa ser hipócrita. No episódio "Você Acredita em Mágica?", Sam se apresenta como "Samantha Simpson" na entrada para o castelo mágico. No entanto, não está confirmado se este é mesmo seu nome de família. No Brasil, Sam é dublada por Rita Almeida. Clover Clover tem cabelos loiros curtos, olhos azuis e seu uniforme de espiã é vermelho. É considerada a personagem mais esteriotipada da série: ela está sempre mais preocupada com sua aparência, os meninos e as últimas tendências da moda do que com seu trabalho como espiã. Na verdade, a sua vida social que, por vezes, afetam a missão. No episódio "Super Agente", é vista falando no celular, o que resulta na fuga do bandido. Normalmente, compara a moda com seu trabalho e está preocupada com a melhoria da vida social. É, normalmente, se não sempre a primeira a ir contra a Mandy. Também é mais raptada das três. Jerry até menciona no episódio "Cidadãs Modelo", após Sam e Alex ligarem para ele e informarem do sequestro da garota:"_ Poxa, é a segunda vez neste mês!". Embora Clover é mais centrada em aspectos materialistas e superficiais, compreende a importância da amizade e trabalho em equipe. Como resultado de sua obsessão pela aparência pessoal, muitas vezes Clover sofre drásticas mudanças físicas. Na maioria das vezes, ela reclama quando Jerry as suga pelo túnel. Afirma-se em "É o Jeito que se Joga o Jogo" que Clover é alérgica a narcisos. Clover é a que mais paquera no grupo. Seu amor pelo sexo oposto pode ser igual à moda e beleza. Também parece ter sido amaldiçoada para ser alvo de vingança de vilões que ela nem prendeu diretamente,como Geraldine e Diminutivo Small. Clover é reconhecida por suas amigas como um conhecimento bom em música pop, especialmente sobre celebridades masculinas. Ela é conhecida por seus métodos de incerteza de obter estas informações, mas não há nada ilegal. Clover é identificada como vegetariana em "Lá Vem o Sol", "Astrologia Furada", "Espiãs na Fazenda" e "Retorno de Geraldine". No Brasil, ela á dublada por Adriana Pissardini. Alex Alexandra, apelidada de Alex, tem cabelos pretos curtos, pele bronzeada e olhos castanhos, e parece ser hispano-americana (ela é a única personagem principal, cujo pai foi visto na série, mas o pai dela era branco ao invés de latino-americano como a sua mãe é), apesar de ter um gosto pela cultura oriental. Alex se parece com Megan Clark de Os Incríveis Espiões. Seu uniforme de espiã é amarelo. Ela é uma estranha mistura de um moleque com uma menina, por ter mais interesse por esportes como futebol e ser muito atlética, mas também gosta da moda como suas amigas. Alex é também a mais ingênua e distraída. Ela às vezes é um pouco lenta para algumas das figuras de discursos e leva muito literalmente. No entanto, Alex também é muito altruísta, por exemplo, em "O Show Deve Continuar ... Ou Não", ela empurra Clover para fora do caminho de um raio, que drasticamente, tem sérias consequências. Embora sua idade exata não seja mostrada, Alex é oficialmente indicada para ser a mais jovem das espiãs, embora todas as três estejam na mesma série. Em alguns aspectos, ela também pode ser vista como a mais infantil das meninas, por exemplo, a sua antiga e querida amiga é uma tartaruga de brinquedo chamada Ollie, ela tem uma mochila de tartaruga, e ela não come nada "bonitinho". Embora tenha sido a menos capturada durante a série, no decorrer dela, mostra que por muitas vezes ela tem má sorte, imperícia e má técnica de condução. - No episódio "Alienígenas" Alex revela ser do signo Virgem.Dubladora brasileira: Melissa Garcia. Jerry Jerry é o fundador e administrador da WOOHP, a Organização Mundial de Proteção Humana. Um cavalheiro inglês muito sério, ele é responsável pela instrução das meninas em suas missões, proporcionando-lhes com os seus apetrechos no início de cada episódio. Ele também tem uma tendência a enviar as meninas em missões de "teste" sem lhes dizer o que realmente é. Jerry tem uma tendência a espionar as meninas durante a sua vida casual, para sua contrariedade, mas ele é preocupam muito com elas e faz esforços para ajudá-las, como melhorar as notas na escola ou as livrar de situações embaraçosas. Também é mostrado que ele gosta de fazer piadas, e torna as coisas comicamente difícieis para as espiãs - ou seja, WOOHPá-las na maioria dos momentos inesperados. Embora ele tenha um papel maior apenas na distibuição dos apetrechos, Jerry tem participado em algumas das missões das meninas. Apesar de sua aparência não atlética, ele tem de fato demonstrado formas de combate altamente impressionantes e habilidades de pilotagem superiores às apresentadas pelas meninas. Em algumas ocasiões, Jerry pessoalmente salvou as garotas. Jerry aparece em poucos episódios na 4ª temporada, devido à G.L.A.D.I.S. assumir seu papel na distribuição dos apetrechos. Apesar de ser o líder da organização mundial de espiões, a segurança em torno Jerry é surpreendentemente relaxada, e ele foi subvertido em múltiplas ocasiões. Seus maiores defeitos estão em tomar decisões precipitadas, como quando acusou Sam, Alex e Clover de terem assaltado umm banco e tentar lhes introduzir chips de comportamento em seus cérebros, e seus surtos frequêntes de caduquice, como arrumar uma babá para as garotas. Jerry têm sido um pouco amaldiçoado em sua vida pessoal, porque todas as pessoas ao seu redor a transformam-se em super vilões. Sua ex-mulher (Myrna Beesbeotta, com quem se casou em "Namorinho Esquisito"), seu irmão gêmeo Terence (Terry), e sua irmã Sherry, que apareceu em Os Incríveis Espiões têm sido revelados como vilões tentando matá-lo ou destruir a WOOHP. Em 1980, ele era um membro de uma banda pouco conhecida, Dois Dígitos. Começou a trabalhar WOOHP nos anos 70 e dançava balé quando criança, o que veio a calhar na 4ª Temporada no episódio "Sis-KaBOOM-Bah!" quando ele usou alguns dos movimentos que sabia para derrotar Mandy, sob controle mental do vilão. Dublador: Luiz Laffey. Britney Na 2ª e 3ª temporada, Britney foi um personagem secundária, mas importante. Britney era, na época, a mais nova recruta da equipe e foi introduzida no episódio "Alex se Demite". Ela tem cabelo preto-azulado, com um estilo de cabelo semelhante a uma mistura dos cabelos de Sam e Clover, e os olhos roxos, e seu uniforme de espiã é azul. Quando em pé ao lado de Sam e Clover, a única diferença no tom da pele sugere que ela pode ser de origem asiática. Britney foi a capitã das líderes de torcida na sua escola e gosta de jogar xadrez (uma razão que Sam imediatamente simpatiza com ela). Diferente de todas as garotas da série, Britney é a única que vive sozinha. A maior parte do episódio "Estranhos Virtuais" têm lugar em seu apartamento. Ela é muito inteligente. Este traço dela é realmente relevante para o enredo, o que faz Alex ter ciúmes dela em muitas ocasiões. Britney foi o foco principal dois episódios da série: "Alex se Demite" e "A Ilha WOOHP". Ela faz uma aparição como figurante em "A Promoção do Mal - Parte III" como um dos agentes que foram promovidos durante a ocasião. Na 5ª temporada, Britney têm foco em 3 episódios (# 115 - # 117); ela se junta a Sam, Clover e Alex em ambas as missões e na escola (ela é transferida para Universidade de Malibu). O ciúme de Alex é mais uma vez o foco dos dois primeiros episódios. No terceiro episódio, é revelado que Britney vê Alex como um modelo e, portanto, as duas formam um laço fraternal, que confunde Sam e Clover. Ela também é indicada para ver Sam, Alex e Clover como suas melhores amigas, e é sugerido que as quatro interagem muitas vezes fora do trabalho. No final do episódio # 117, Britney é transferida para a WOOHP da Austrália, e em parceria com Blaine, o que causa irritação em Clover. Outra aparição de Britney como figurante é identificada no episódio # 129 em um pensamento de Sam, Clover e Alex. Embora a WOOHP estivesse sendo vendida, as meninas disseram que ainda se reuniriam para festas, e Britney foi incluída na reunião. A útima vez em que Britney aparece é no final do último episódio da série "Totalmente Acabado - Parte II", como uma dos agentes capturados pelos vilões. Após ser libertada, ela ajuda os outros na luta contra os robôs, mas é rapidamente derrotada, deixando Sam, Clover e Alex, terminar a série com a "batalha final. Foi visto em "Estranhos Virtuais", que ela parece não gostar de Mandy e Mindy, por serem más para as meninas. Dubladoras: Marli Bortoleto (2ª temporada) e Letícia Quinto (3ª e 5ª temporada). Dean Ele é um agente da WOOHP como Sam, Clover e Alex. Apareceu pela primeira vez em "A Promoção do Mal" como seu treinador e mais tarde foi mostrado em "Cruzeiro Dejavu", como ajudante de Jerry em um teste de Sam, Clover e Alex. As meninas têm mostrado algum interesse romântico por Dean e ele é o único garoto que pode resistir a Clover, o que a deixou chocada. Ele também é um dos únicos agente do sexo masculino da WOOHP,sem contar os agentes que não são principais,como os guardas.Dean retornou em "WOOHP-tástico" e é colocado no comando do laboratório de apetrechos da WOOHP. Ele também está presente e participa na batalha final no último episódio da série. Dublador: Roberto Rocha (3ª e 4ª Temporada) / Wendell Bezerra (5ª Temporada) G.L.A.D.I.S. G'erenciador '''L'ocal 'A'ssistente 'D'e 'I'nteração 'S'ecreta. Ela apareceu primeira vez no episódio "Lei da Gravidade" como um dispositivo de distribuição de apetrechos, como o nome sugere. Tem uma voz feminina e parece ter uma mente própria, por vezes alegando que ela é a verdadeiro cérebro da WOOHP. Mais tarde é revelado em "Natal do Mal" que o download de seu cérebro foi feito de um brilhante gênio do mal chamado "O Cérebro" que tentou começar a Terceira Guerra Mundial, fazendo que nações enganadas disparassem mísseis umas contra as outras, mas nenhum mal foi transferido a ela. Alex derramaou suco de framboesa em sua cabeça, o que deixou-a do mal, pois compartilha a mesma alergia como "O Cérebro", o que resulta em deixá-lo louco, depois de ter sido afetado pela bebida. A única maneira que G.L.A.D.I.S. tinha de voltar ao normal era por conta de bombear base para neutralizar o ácido (água sanitária) do suco. G.L.A.D.I.S. ficou fora da série na 5ª Temporada (enviada para as instalações de reciclagem), quase totalmente, devido a queixas de fãs. Dubladora: Cecília Lemes Mandy É a rival de Alex, Sam e Clover (também de Britney, mais tarde) no Colégio de Beverly Hills e na Universidade de Malibu. Mandy é popular, engraçada, arrogante, normalmente usa roxo e tem uma voz muito característica de sua personalidade. É uma garota mimada, fresca, enjoada, e egoísta, sempre consegue o que quer. Mandy é a maior rival da Clover e estão sempre brigando por garotos, popularidade, moda, ou o que quer que seja necessário para vergonhar Clover. No episódio 39 "Mulheres Lutadoras", Mandy é a líder de um grupo chamado MEM - Mandy É a Maior - (em inglês, MIG - Mandy Is Great) onde Clover ingressou, não sabendo que era um clube de fãs de Mandy. Depois, Clover foi forçada, assim como foi por outros membros do clube na iniciação, uma massagem nos pés de Mandy com uma pena de pato. No episódio 57 "Cafezinho Indigesto" Mandy descobre sobre WOOHP e que Sam, Clover e Alex são espiãs, então Jerry decide fazer dela uma espiã também. As garotas, obviamente, discordam disso, mas não podem fazer nada. O uniforme de Mandy era roxo, e, finalmente, ela decidiu deixar de ser um espiã e Jerry apagou a memória para que ela não lembrasse que era um espiã da WOOHP e continuar com sua vida normal. Da 1ª a 4ª temporada de Mandy foi acompanhada por suas amigos Catlin e Dominique, também rivais de Sam, Clover e Alex, mas elas não tinham uma grande rivalidade como a de Mandy. Dubladora: Rosely Gonçalves. L.A.M.O.S. (Liga da Armada Mortal contra a Ordem Social) É uma organização terrorista fundada por Terence Lewis e composta por ele e os vilões Tim Scam, Helga Von Guggen, Myrna Beesbeeotta e Brasa Mano. Sua meta principal é destruir Jerry, as espiãs e a WOOHP. A sigla, no idioma original inglês, significa "L'''eague '''A'imed to M'enace and '''O'verthrow the 'S'pies''" ("Liga que Visa Ameaçar e Sobrepujar as Espiãs"). Terence Lewis Terrence Lewis (apelidado de Terry) é o irmão gêmeo de Jerry e principal inimigo das espiãs. Ele modificou seu rosto e voz por meio de cirurgia plástica para ser diferente de seu irmão. Nas três partes do último episódio da 3ª temporada, "A Promoção do Mal", as espiãs foram selecionadas para serem promovidas ao nível de '''Super Espiãs, cada missão é um sucesso, e Terence foi enviado como seu tutor. Na primeira impressão, Terry parecia ser um homem bom e descontraído. Mais tarde, descobre que Terry é o irmão gêmeo de Jerry, e tinha formulado um mirabolante plano consistente em utilizar um exército secreto de androides assassinos para destruir seu irmão e a WOOHP e assim governar o mundo. A fonte do ódio de Terence por Jerry vem de 50 anos antes, durante um exame escolar, em que os dois estavam passando colas um pra o outro, até que foram flagrados pelo professor, e Jerry, covardemente, jogou toda a culpa em Terry, resultando na expulsão deste da escola - fato de que Jerry diz redimir-se ao final do episódio, quando Terry foi finalmente capturado. Terence retorna na quarta temporada, onde se tornou o principal vilão da série. Fundou a L.A.M.O.S., organização constituída por mais inimigos de temporadas passadas, com a intenção de derrotar as meninas, controlar a WOOHP e conquistar o mundo. Os recrutas da L.A.M.O.S. foram: Tim Scam, Helga Von Guggen, Myrna Beesbeotta e Brasa Mano(numa sequência editada no episodio da criação da L.A.M.O.S., Terry teria rejeitado o currículo de Geraldine Husk alegando que ela não tem competência para se juntar ao grupo e que nem sabe se vingar das pessoas certas). No comando desta organização, Terence trocou sua roupa original da 3ª temporada (um luxuoso terno empresarial branco) por um bizarro uniforme militar de guerra da França napoleônica, completo com monóculo e peruca. No episódio "Jerry do Mal" Tim Scam, Helga Von Guggen e Myrna Beesbeotta foram presos. Na parte final do episódio "Nada a Ver com Espiãs", Terence finalmente foi preso e a L.A.M.O.S., dissolvida. Nessa ocasião, ele tinha conseguido apagar a memória das Espiãs e torná-las garotas normais, mas acabou cometendo o estúpido erro de tentar eliminá-las, levando-as a enfrentá-lo. Dublador: Fábio Tomasini Tim Scam O vilão mais recorrente da série, ele apareceu em pelo menos um episódio de cada temporada, totalizando assim seis aparições. Tim Scam é um ex-funcionário da WOOHP que foi despedido por uso ilegal de armas e tenta vingar-se da organização por isso. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio "O Novo Jerry", em que ele sequestrou Jerry e substituiu-o, usando a WOOHP para sua trama. Sam também desenvolveu uma paixão por ele antes de descobrir sua maldade. Em "Mãezinhas Queridas", ele tenta se vingar das meninas, controlando suas mães e usando-as para matar as meninas. Em "Moda Mutante" Tim tenta destruir a WOOHP usando robôs de "metal líquido" capazes de imitar a aparência dos outros. Ele reapareceu na 4ª temporada e se tornou um membro da L.A.M.O.S.. Tim Scam é altamente inteligente. Ele foi originalmente o desenvolvedor um raio de calor, capaz de evaporar a água dos oceanos da Terra, enquanto trabalhava para a WOOHP. Ele provavelmente vai continuar a ser um incômodo persistente para Jerry e as espiãs. Outra diferença de Tim Scam para com os demais vilões é que, enquanto outros geralmente tornaram-se maus em razão de algum trauma ou desgosto muito grande (e que tais vilões utilizam planos elaborados que remetem às suas obsessões doentias, normalmente por meio de lavagem cerebral), Tim Scam é essencialmente um sociopata que comete seus crimes tão somente por poder e dinheiro, ou para satisfazer sua conduta malévola - incluindo-se até mesmo matar, pelo simples prazer de matar. Dubladores: Marcos Hailer / Alfredo Rollo Helga Von Guggen Helga Von Guggen é uma desenhista de moda e uma das vilãs mais regulares da série. Ela tem um comparsa, Trode. Em "Estilo Selvagem", Trode conheceu as espiãs, enquanto elas estavam investigando os desaparecimentos em massa de cruzeiros junto com suas tripulações e passageiros. Desconhecida para elas, Helga foi o mentora dos sequestros, e instruiu Trode para infectar uma das espiãs com seu soro de mutação através da utilização de um dardo, resultando em Clover sendo transformada em uma mulher-gato. No esconderijo de Helga, Helga revelou as espiãs que ela estava usando o soro de transformar seres humanos em criaturas semelhantes aos animais para a produção de casacos de peles de montagem instantânea. Finalmente, Helga foi vítima de seu próprio soro de mutação e transformada em um monstro, mas foi derrotada e capturada pelas meninas. Em "O Passo em Falso da Moda", Helga desenvolveu um esquema com roupas de moda que encolhem fisicamente para estrangular as pessoas até a morte. Em seu esconderijo, contou o seu plano para as espiãs, e ordenou que Trode ficasse de olho nelas. No final, ela foi capturada novamente. Mais tarde, ela aparece novamente na 4ª temporada como membra da L.A.M.O.S., tendo se livrado de Trode, a quem ela possivelmente considerava incompetente (possivelmente, Trode foi simplesmente retirado da série). Em "Jerry do Mal", Helga foi presa, mas voltou (tendo escapado de forma não explicada), e no final do episódio "Nada a Ver com Espiãs", Helga e todos os outros da L.A.M.O.S. foram presos. Dubladora: Cecília Lemes Myrna Beesbeotta A ex-babá das meninas, que se casou com Jerry para que ela pudesse assumir a WOOHP. Ela era uma agente da WOOHP anteriormente e agora membra da L.A.M.O.S.. Sua primeira aparição foi quando ela ainda era boa e se tornou a babá das meninas, no episódio "Astrologia Furada". Sua próxima aparição (e primeira aparição como vilã), foi em "Namorinho Esquisito" quando ela se casou com Jerry para que ela pudesse assumir a WOOHP. Ela reapareceu na 4ª temporada e seu papel principal foi em "O Trio dos Sonhos", quando ela criou robôs de plasma para se tornar namorados das espiãs e drenar a energia e eliminar Jerry e a WOOHP. Ela foi recentemente detida. Apesar de ser obesa, Myrna é extremamente ágil e forte, e é também sugerido que ela é especializada em treinamento ninja. Brasa Mano Brasa Mano (Boogie Gus no original) é um vilão obcecado pela era disco (anos 70) e um ex-faxineiro da WOOHP que apareceu pela primeira vez na 3ª temporada, "Correndo para o Passado". Ele planejava voltar no tempo e convencer Jerry a criar uma WOOHP do mal com ele, que ficaria conhecida como Organização Mundial para Machucar as Pessoas. Na 4ª temporada, ele se juntou a L.A.M.O.S. e tornou-se um amante dos anos 80, embora ele ainda ostentava seu penteado black power dos anos 70. Em "Odeio Anos 80", ele construiu uma arma conhecida como "O Oitentificador", com a qual planejava transformar o mundo em seu próprio parque das maravilhas dos anos 80 e fazer Jerry e as espiãs ficarem mais jovens - e perderem sua energia vital lentamente. Em "Nada a ver com Espiãs", fica implícito que ele é um péssimo guardador de segredos, tanto para o aborrecimento de Terence e Helga, como quando ele acidentalmente revela o plano de Terence para deixar Jerry amarrado no submarino da L.A.M.O.S., que gradualmente irá afundar, e quando ele revelou que as pulseiras de Helga eram as responsáveis por apagar da memória de Sam, Clover e Alex, que elas eram espiãs. Em Os Incríveis Espiões, foi revelado que Boogie Gus (foi usado seu nome original) teve um filho chamado Gus Jr., que tinha uma paixão pela década em que nasceu, os anos 90, que incluía a eletrônica em desenvolvimento. Boogie Gus e Gus Jr. apareceram no episódio "Operação Gus Jr." de Os Incríveis Espiões. Quando eles tentam transformar tudo e voltar ao modo como foi na década de 90, são interrompidos pelos espiões Megan, Tony, Marc e Lee. Dublador: Tatá Guarnieri Categoria:Desenhos de PBS Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil